narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kakashi Hatake
Kakashi Hatake (はたけ カカシ, Hatake Kakashi) jest jednym z głównych bohaterów anime i mangi Naruto. Jest Joninem z Konohagakure, byłym ANBU, lider drużyny 7. Kakashi jest jedynym dzieckiem Sakumo Hatake i podobnie jak jego ojciec, jest on uważany za geniusza wśród rówieśników. Kakashi był uczniem Minato Namikaze, a następnie został Joninem podczas Trzeciej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi. Po wojnie, Kakashi zdobył ogromny szacunek i jest znany na całym świecie z korzystania z jego Sharingana, zyskując sobie przydomek Kopiujący Ninja Kakashi (コピー 忍者 の カカシ) oraz Sharingan Kakashi (写 輪 眼 のカカシ). Historia Dzieciństwo Zaledwie pięcioletni Kakashi wzorowo ukończył Akademię Ninja. Mało tego - rok później zaliczył egzamin na Chunina. Właśnie dzięki temu okrzyknięto go genialnym dzieckiem Konohy. Ale geniusz Kakashiego nie wziął się ot tak sobie. Na samym początku warto wspomnieć, że wdał się on w swojego ojca, Hatake Sakumo, z który jak wspomniał Czwarty nawet Trójka Legendarnych Sanninów nie mogła się z nim równać. Ojciec Kakashiego posiadał unikalną broń, tzw. tanto (krótki sztylet), które podczas walki emitowało białą chakrę - stąd przydomek Konoha's White Fang (Biały Kieł Konohy). Kształtowanie charakteru, a śmierć ojca Wyznawał też radykalne zasady, według których dobro misji było dla niego najistotniejsze. Podczas jednej z bardzo ważnych misji Sakumo został zmuszony do dokonania wyboru - ratować przyjaciół czy też kontynuować misję. W końcu zdecydował się na tę pierwszą opcję i uratował przyjaciół, niestety za cenę powodzenia misji. Po powrocie do Konohy Biały Kieł został potępiony za swoje czyny, nawet przez ludzi, dla których zaryzykował życie i karierę. Sakumo nie mógł znieść porażki i popełnił samobójstwo. Jego ciało znalazł wkrótce mały Kakashi. Odziedziczył po ojcu tanto i od tamtej pory trzymał się ściśle zasad rządzących życiem każdego shinobi. Drużyna Kakashiego thumb|left|180px Po tym traumatycznym przeżyciu Kakashi trawił pod opiekę Namikaze Minato i stworzył drużynę z medyczną kunoichi Rin oraz Uchihą Obito, który wiecznie z nim rywalizował. Dzięki naukom pobieranym u sensei'a, a także dzięki talentowi i uporowi, Kakashi w wieku 13 lat awansował do rangi Jounina i opracował swoją unikalną technikę bazującą na naturze Raiton - Chidori. Technika była niekompletna, ale wkrótce miało się to zmienić.Warto również dodac że jego drużyna przypominała drużynę siódmą, ( W której skład wchodzili: Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura ) Kakashi przypominał z charakteru Sasuke, Naruto oboito tak samo rozgarnięty, natomiast Rin była medyczną ninja tak samo jak Sakura. Śmierć przyjaciela Wkrótce po otrzymaniu awansu Kakashi znalazł się w podobnej sytuacji, co kiedyś jego ojciec. Między 14 a 16 rokiem życia Hatake wybuchła wojna, w której nie było żadnych zasad. Wtedy to okazało się, że historia lubi zataczać koło. Drużyna w składzie Kakashi, Obito i Rin ruszyła bowiem na misję, która odmieniła całkowicie życie Hatake. Właśnie wtedy Rin została porwana przez wrogich ninja. Zakochany w dziewczynie Obito chciał ruszyć jej na ratunek, podczas gdy Kakashi wolał kontynuować misję. Doszło między nimi do ostrej wymiany zdań. Obito powiedział Kakashiemu, że ninja nie trzymający się zasad jest śmieciem, ale ten, który porzuca przyjaciół w potrzebie jest jeszcze gorszy. Następnie ruszył w pościg za porywaczami. Kakashi kontynuował przydzielone im zadanie, jednak szybko zaczęły targać nim wątpliwości i wyrzuty sumienia. Zrozumiał, że lojalność wobec przyjaciół jest ważniejsza niż każda misja jaką kiedykolwiek dostanie. Kiedy wyruszył na ratunek przyjaciołom, walka rozgorzała na dobre. Choć walczył dzielnie, wrogowie oszpecili jego twarz i pozbawili oka. Co więcej Kakashi zginąłby pod zwałami gruzów, gdyby nie Obito, który w ostatniej chwili odepchnął Hatake i sam został pod nimi pogrzebany. Połowa jego ciała została doszczętnie zmiażdżona. Uchiha nie miał szans na przeżycie, dlatego z okazji awansu na Jounina podarował Kakashiemu swoje oko z dopiero co aktywowanym Sharinganem. Przeszczepiła mu je Rin. Kakashi - Kopiujący ninja thumb|left|Sharingan Kakashiego/Obito Od śmierci Obito Hatake kierował się własnym kodeksem etycznym. Codziennie odwiedzał Kamień Chwały, na którym wyryto nazwiska tych, którzy zginęli w wojnie. Obwiniał się o śmierć przyjaciela i uznał, że z wielką siłą wiąże się wielka odpowiedzialność, dlatego podjął intensywny trening, aby móc temu podołać. Dzięki Sharinganowi udało mu się dokończyć Chidori. Choć Sharingan nie był u niego tak rozwinięty jak u członków klanu Uchiha, Kakashi opanował większość technik z nim związanych. Zyskał też kolejny poziom - Mangekyou, który umożliwiał Hatake wysyłanie czegoś w inny wymiar. Dzięki nowej mocy mógł kopiować prawie każdą widzianą przez siebie technikę, przez co stał się sławny i nazwany Kopiującym Ninją. Kakashi w ANBU thumb|left|Kakashi w stroju ANBU Wkrótce potem został dowódcą ANBU i zajmował się ściganiem missing-ninów. Po sukcesie swojej pierwszej misji jako Jōnin, Kakashi stał się znany wśród wszystkich pięciu krajów korzystnych dla szerokiego wykorzystania swojego Sharingana, zyskując mu miano "człowieka, który skopiował ponad tysiąc jutsu", stąd jego pseudonim "Copy Ninja Kakashi". Kakashi dołączył Konohagakure ANBU kilka lat później. Później wyjechał do nieznanych przyczyn, ale utrzymuje silne związki z ANBU.Otrzymywał najtrudniejsze misje do czasu, gdy powierzono mu opiekę nad trzema młodymi Geninami. Drużyna siódma thumb|left|Kakashi i drużyna 7 Naruto, Sasuke i Sakurze jako pierwszym Geninom w historii udało się przejść pomyślnie test wymagającego sensei'a. Pierwszym, bo do tej pory Kakashi oblał pięćdziesięciu innych Geninów nim w ogóle zaczął ich trenować. Test opierał się na tym, co Hatake usłyszał w przeszłości od Obito i właśnie ta trójka udowodniła, że jest w stanie poświęcić się dla siebie nawzajem kosztem powodzenia misji, co było celem sprawdzianu. Tym sposobem stworzyli drużynę siódmą. Kakashi był niezwykle wymagającym sensei'em, ale wychował ich na silnych ninja. Przeżył ze swoimi uczniami wiele przygód i z powodzeniem ukończył wiele misji. W późniejszym czasie drużyna rozpadła się: Sasuke odszedł do Orochimaru w poszukiwaniu mocy, Naruto zaczął intensywny trening z Jiraiyą, a Sakura trafiła pod skrzydła Tsunade. Ich ścieżki się rozeszły, a Kakashi poniósł niejako klęskę jako sensei, nie wziął bowiem pod uwagę temperamentu swoich uczniów oraz skomplikowanych spraw jakie im towarzyszyły. Naruto Shippuuden Po prawie trzech latach od odejścia Sasuke, Kakashi ponownie spotkał się ze swoimi uczniami - Naruto i Sakurą. Wyrośli oni na silnych ninja, dlatego stworzył z nimi drużynę na równych prawach. Wkrótce potem drużyna Kakashiego udała się na misję do Suny, skąd następnie wyruszyła w pościg za członkami Akatsuki - Deidarą i Sasorim. Podczas pościgu za Deidarą, Hatake pokazał nam możliwości swojego Mangekyou Sharingana, dzięki ktoremu wysłał ramię przeciwnika do innego wymiaru. Technika ta wiązała się jednak z tytanicznym wysiłkiem i utratą znacznej ilości chakry. Z tego powodu Hatake przez dłuższy czas przebywał w szpitalu, a gdy go wreszcie opuścił, zajął się treningiem Naruto. Właśnie dzięki byłemu sensei Uzumaki opanował naturę Fuuton, a następnie opracował swoją własną technikę Fuuton: Rasengan oraz Fuuton: Rasenshuriken. Także dzięki Kakashiemu było możliwe zabicie Kakuzu, członka Akatsuki, który wraz ze swoim partnerem Hidanem był odpowiedzialny za śmierć Asumy. Walka z Painem thumb|left|Śmierć Kakashiego Podczas ataku Peina na Konohę, Kakashi zmierzył się z liderem Akatsuki. Wydawało się przez chwilę że życie Kakashiego dobiegło końca, mimo to dzięki technice użytej przez Peina wszyscy mieszkańcy Konohy którzy zostali zgładzeni z jego ręki powrócili do życia w tym także Hatake Kakashi. Szczyt Kage Gdy Tsunade zapadła w śpiączke Kakashi prawie został wybrany na Hokage lecz Danzou był przeciwko i uważał że to on powinien zostać Hokage. Danzou wyruszył na spotkanie Kage, Kakashi, i Naruto wyruszyli by przebłagać Raikage. Przed spotkaniem Naruto prosił czwartego Raikage by wybaczył Sasuke. Niestety Raikage nie zgodził się .Następnie Naruto spotkał Tobiego.Kakashi i Yamato pozornie złapali Tobiego, Kakashi oświadczył, że Tobi to tak naprawdę Madara Uchiha. Madara twierdzi, że tylko przyszedł porozmawiać i objawić prawdę o Itachim i Sasuke. Madara wyjaśnił Naruto że Sasuke jest kierowany nienawiścią.Kiedy Sakura, Sai, Lee i Kiba przyszli. Sakura "przyznała się" się że czuje coś do Naruto, Kakashi, który wiedział, że Haruno to kłamie, patrzył z rozczarowaniem. Naruto również widział i powiedział Sakurze, aby nie udawała,Gdy Sakura i reszta odeszli, Sai zostawił klona z atramentu który powiedział jakie są prawdziwe powody "wyznania" Sakury. Niedługo potem Gaara i jego rodzeństwo przybyli by poinformować o działaniach Danzou i że Madara ogłosił rozpoczęcie Czwartej Światowej Wojny Ninja. Kakashi postanowił zatrzymać Sakure, podczas gdy Yamato musi zająć się Naruto który zemdlał z szokujących wieści,a później mają wrócić do wioski.Po drodze, klon Saia zaczął się rozpadać i poinformował Kakashiego że Sakura uśpiała reszte drużyny i chce zabić Sasuke sama. thumb|left|Kakashi vs. Sasuke Kakashi stwierdził że Sasuke nie zawacha się zabić Sakury gdy jej się nie uda .I tak się stało lecz w ostatniej chwili wkroczył Hatake i uratował Sakure, następnie kazał Sakurze uleczyć Karin ponieważ ona zawiera informacje na temat przeciwnika. Kakashi próbował przekonać Sasuke do rezygnacji z zemsty, Sasuke zaczoł się śmiać i stwierdził, że chce zabić Kakashiego. Kakashi zdając sobie sprawę jak Trzeci Hokage musiał się czuć, gdy walczył z Orochimaru, i jak on się teraz czuje,postanowił położyć temu wszystkiemu kres. Sasuke zaczął atakować Susanoo, wystrzelając dwie strzały w strone Kakashiego. Kakashi użył Kamui, ponieważ strzał był zbyt szybki na unik. Podczas gdy Sasuke był początkowo zaskoczony możliwością Kakashiego. Sasuke przez nadużywanie Sharingana zaczął ślepnąć. W tym samym czasie, Sakura podkradała się do Sasuke, wciąż wierząc że uda jej się go zabić. Ale po raz kolejny nie dała rady, Sasuke ukradł jej kunai i próbował ją zabić. Kakashi biegł w ich strone, zawołał, aby Sasuke jej nie zabił, ale ignorowała jego prośby . Na szczęście Naruto przybył na czas i wyrwał Sakure z niebespieczeństwa.Sasuke pochwalił się że zabił Danzou. Kakashi powiedział Naruto i Sakurze żeby staneli do tyłu by mógł wykończyć Sasuke,lecz jeden z klonów Naruto złapał go a sam Naruto zaatakował Sasuke. Umiejętności thumb|left|Kakashi używa [[Kamui na Deidarze]] thumb|Kakashi i jego Mangekyō Sharingan Sharingan otrzymany od Obito jest głównym elementem sławy Kakashiego w świecie Naruto. Umożliwia mu naśladowanie ruchów oponenta i jego umiejętności. Sharingan daje mu możliwość przewidzenia ataków i ruchów wroga, pozwalając na wykorzystanie umiejętności przeciwnika przeciw niemu samemu. Dzięki temu opanował ponad tysiąc różnych ataków, przez co otrzymał przydomek "Kopiujący Ninja Kakashi" (jap. コピー忍者のカカシ, Kopī Ninja no Kakashi). Sharingan nie jest jego naturalnym okiem, więc jest stale aktywny i szybko wyczerpuje energię. Gdy nie jest potrzebny, Kakashi zasłania swoje oko ochraniaczem na czoło, aby oszczędzać czakrę. Długotrwałe korzystanie z tego kekkei genkai powoduje ogromne wycieńczenie organizmu. W czasie przerwy pomiędzy I i II częścią serii Kakashi rozwinął w nieznany sposób swój Sharingan, dzięki czemu uzyskał jego wyższą formę o nazwie Mangekyō Sharingan. Z nim może wykonać technikę zwaną Kamui (jap. 神威, Kamui dosł. boski majestat), która wysyła każdy cel do innego wymiaru. Kakashi unika wykorzystywania tej zdolności poza sytuacjami, gdy jest to absolutnie niezbędne, gdyż w znacznym stopniu wycieńcza ona organizm. thumb|left thumb|Kakashi używający Rasengana Większość zdolności Kakashi nabył wraz z Sharinganem. Dwie rozwinął sam. Chidori (jap. 千鳥, dosł. Tysiąc Ptaków) – zbiór błyskawic chakry pojawiających się w jednej dłoni, został stworzony przez niego w młodości. Przez gwałtowny atak na przeciwnika i pchnięcie Chidori w kierunku celu, może zabić większość przeciwników jednym atakiem. Bohater nie mógł efektywnie korzystać z tej techniki do momentu otrzymania Sharingana, ponieważ normalne oko w momencie ataku zaczyna widzieć tylko w sposób ograniczony (widzenie tunelowe) co powoduje, że wykonujący taki atak jest wrażliwy na kontratak. W II części prezentuje także inną umiejętność opartą na błyskawicach – jest to jego klon, który może pojawić się w jego miejscu i paraliżować wszystko, co wejdzie z nim w kontakt. Jego drugą unikatową zdolnością jest stado ośmiu psów ninja (jap. 忍犬, ninken?), które może do siebie przywołać. Psy mają zdolność mówienia. Bohater używa ich głównie do śledzenia, wysyłając je, by kogoś wyśledziły i (jeżeli jest to konieczne) opóźniły do momentu jego przybycia. Z powodu swojej sprawności i obycia ze zdolnościami ninja Kakashi jest postrzegany jako oczywisty kandydat na pozycję Hokage, obrońcy Konoha, gdyby ta pozycja byłaby kiedykolwiek zwolniona. Osobowość Śmierć Obito bardzo zmieniła Kakashiego. Zaadoptował wiele jego cech i poglądów. Najczęściej powracającym jest jego pomysł na pracę zespołową: gdy po raz pierwszy stworzył siódmą drużynę, Kakashi oceniał ich zdolności w ramach testu z dzwonkami, w trakcie którego trójka musiała zebrać dwa dzwonki, które trzymał. Jedynie pracując zespołowo, mogli przejść tę próbę. Kakashi rozwija swoją filozofię w czasie Części Pierwszej, kładąc szczególny nacisk na Sasuke, którego wzrastające siły powodują, że powoli obraca się przeciw przyjaciołom i kolegom. Pomimo tego, że Kakashi często przypomina Sasuke o ważności pracy zespołowej i próbuje pokazać mu jak siła może wynikać z przyjaźni, nauki mistrza do niego nie docierają. thumb|left Kakashi oddziela swoje życie prywatne od współpracy ze studentami, mówiąc, że ma kilka hobby i marzeń, które nie są ich sprawą. Mówi także, że wszystkie ważne dla niego osoby nie żyją. Spędza dużo czasu przy pomniku z wyrytym nazwiskiem Obito. Przebywając tam, ma skłonność do tracenia poczucia czasu, w wyniku czego często spóźnia się na spotkania (jest to kolejna cecha przejęta od Obito). Kakashi stale zakrywa dolną część twarzy. W czasie 101 odcinka anime, odcinka typu omake poświęconego wysiłkom siódmej drużyny mającym na celu zdjęcie maski Kakashiego, pada stwierdzenie, że jest całkiem przystojny, po tym jak dwóch pracowników sklepu Ichiraku (mężczyzna i kobieta) na krótko widziało go, gdy zdjął swoją maskę, by zjeść ramen. W innym omake, dołączonym do trzeciego databooka Naruto jego własne stado psów walczy, próbując sobie przypomnieć jak wygląda: każdy pamięta go jako osobę o zupełnie innej twarzy, a po tym, gdy w końcu zgadzają się odnośnie jego wyglądu, zdają sobie sprawę, że ich opis jest całkowicie błędny. thumb|left Jedynym hobby, którego Kakashi nie próbuje ukryć przed swoimi studentami, jest jego słabość do Eldorado Flirtujących (jap. イチャイチャパラダイス, Icha Icha Paradaisu?) – serii powieści erotycznych. Książki opisujące doświadczenia miłosne autora Jiraiyi są bestsellerem w świecie Naruto. Pytany o szczegóły fabuły książek Masashi Kishimoto wyjaśnił, że grupa docelowa Naruto nie jest wystarczająco dorosła, by wyjaśniać szczegóły fabuły książek. Kakashi zwykle czyta jedną z książek w czasie wydarzeń nie wymagających jego zupełnej uwagi, takich jak wczesne rozmowy i sesje treningowe z siódmą drużyną. Naruto ma okazję użyć przywiązania Kakashiego do książek przeciwko niemu: grozi, że zdradzi mu zakończenie ostatniego odcinka serii, zmuszając nauczyciela, chcącego uniknąć poznania fabuły, do zamknięcia oczu i zakrycia uszu, czyniąc go w tym czasie bezbronnym. Stworzenie i rozwój koncepcji postaci Masashi Kishimoto początkowo planował, że Kakashi zadebiutuje w drugim rozdziale mangi Naruto, przed innymi członkami siódmej drużyny. Postać ta została zaplanowana jako wyluzowany, nie przejmujący się niczym ninja. Po rozmowie ze swoim wydawcą autor zmienił moment jego debiutu, co pozwoliło mu na dopracowanie postaci ninja i reszty siódmej drużyny. Pomimo tego Kakashi zachował większość swoich początkowych cech, jest spokojny i wygląda na wpół śpiącego. Kishimoto uznał, że to sprawi, iż Kakashi będzie interesującym liderem potrafiącym zintegrować różniących się członków siódmej drużyny. Na promocyjnych ilustracjach jest on rzadko prezentowany samotnie, ponieważ pełni rolę pośrednika pomiędzy innymi postaciami serii. W zamian pojawia się w tle, gdy jego podopieczni prezentowani są na pierwszym planie. W czasie wybierania imienia dla postaci Kishimoto rozważał wiele propozycji Kuwa (jap. クワ, motyka), Kama (jap. カマ, sierp), Botan (jap. ボタン, piwonia), Enoki (jap. エノキ, japońska roślina z rodziny konopiowatych) oraz Kakashi (カカシ, strach na wróble). W końcu zdecydował się na to ostatnie i jest z tego wyboru zadowolony po dziś dzień. W ramach skojarzenia z imieniem, strachy na wróble są czasem używane do reprezentowania Kakashiego, na przykład Naruto używa strachów ubranych jak Kakashi w czasie treningu przed walką pomiędzy nimi. Strachy pojawiają się kilka razy w tle scen, w których pojawia się Kakashi, a także na okładce trzeciego tomu mangi Naruto. Ciekawostki * Imię Kakashi oznacza Stracha na wróble, a nazwisko Hatake znaczy Pole. * Ukończył akademię ninja w wieku 5 lat * Cieszy się niewyobrażalnie wielkim szacunkiem w świecie shinobi, można powiedzieć, że każdy o nim słyszał, ponad to, jak mówił Zabuza Momochi, Kakashi jest we wszystkich książkach Wioski Ukrytej We Mgle, można więc przypuszczać, że nie tylko w tej wiosce. Cytaty * "Nazywam się Hatake Kakashi. Napewno coś lubię i czegość nienawidzę ... moje marzenia? nigdy nie zastanawiałem się nad moimi marzeniami." * "Mówię Ci to, ponieważ myślisz że to rozumiesz, ale tego nie rozumiesz, rozumiesz?" * "Chcecie wiedzieć co mam pod maską ? Oczywiście, pokaże wam ... pod maską mam ... Drugą maskę dobre co ? ; ) * "Następne pokolenie zawsze przewyższy poprzednie. To jest nie kończący się cykl życia." * (Do Naruto) "Jesteś jedynym shinobi w wiosce, który może prześcignąć czwartego hokage. W to właśnie wierzę." * "Przepraszam za spóźnienie zgubiłem się na drodze życia." * "Ci co łamią zasady ninja są śmieciami ...tak, to prawda. Jednakże...Ci co porzucają swoich przyjaciół....są gorsi niż śmiecie." * "Coo?! Moja ulubiona ksiazka ukaze sie jako film!!!" * "Przepraszam, spóźniłem się. Czarny kot przebiegł mi drogę i musiałem obejść wioskę dookoła." '' * "''Więc tak wygląda zycie ? .. To jest dla mnie" * 'Sprawiedliwy ignorujący niesprawiedliwość to tchórz' * Pod odważnym generałem nie ma tchórzliwych żołnierzy * Hmm... Jakby to powiedzieć? Moje pierwsze wrażenie o tej grupie... Jesteście bandą idiotów... * Obito...chyba tylko tyle...mogłem być twoimi oczami...Nie ochroniłem Rin. Złamałem swoją obietnicę...wybacz mi...Obito...Rin...Mistrzu...Wkrótce do was dołączę...